Godzilla Medieval Deity
by WagonWheel24
Summary: Arendelle becomes a battleground when the ancient sea god Godzilla arises to fight the evil sky god Orgullo. Now its up to Elsa and Anna to find a way to stop the gods from destroying the entire planet under their feet. But will the royal sisters be able to stop the gods? (Alternate/Original ending has been added!)
1. Hes awake!

**If you are reading this story right now, it is an updated version. there may still be mistakes here and there, but other wise i did the best i could**

* * *

**Many think of him as a monster, in fact the king of the monsters. But they're all wrong, for in reality he is a water god. You may also know about the castle of Arendelle, famous for its mystery and wonder. He was a well known god there, but no one really wanted to talk about him. Many thought he was a sea serpent that destroys those who trespass into his waters. the eye witnesses say they see other ships be destroyed by a giant spiked tail. Some even believe he comes from a blue star, for he can shoot a blue beam of light that can destroy everything in its way. Even Princess Anna and Queen Elsa's father was a eye witness to the mighty sea beast. But he never told anyone, for they might of not believed him...but Elsa did.**

On a large boat Twenty-two miles from the kingdom of Arendelle, fishermen are fighting against a powerful storm and each other as the storm gets worse. "We need to go back, the storm could kill us!" one fisherman said. "The queen wont be happy if we don't come back with food. So we are going to keep this up" said the captain. "You're crazy" yelled the fishermen as he sees something arise from the waters. "Captain, look behind you!" Arising from the waters was a giant beast with large spikes on its back. "N-no it cant be" said the captain looking at the large beast as it unleashes an ungodly and loud roar. The crew look at the monster with fear on their faces ready to turn around and run away. But the boat moved too slow and just before it could turn around or even do anything it was destroyed with one swing of the colossal beasts hand.

"Elsa...Elsa" Queen Elsa was asleep, as a certain little snowman was trying to get her to wake up. "Elsa? Are you going to wake up now?" asked the little snowman, looking at his creator. "Olaf?...ugh what time is it? Where is Anna?" Elsa asked sounding like she only slept for two hours. "Shes out with Kristoff...I think they might be making out or something." Elsa sighed with frustration in her voice as she got up from her bed and stretched. Elsa walked down the castle halls, blabbering in her mind on how her sister ran off without telling her. she then thought that maybe Anna didn't want to wake her. Just as she was about to get breakfast a guard came in. "Queen Elsa we found a fishermen from a demolished fishing ship". Without hesitation Elsa ran outside to see a beaten man who was freaking out while unconscious. "Take him inside" Elsa said. She wanted to see if he knew what happened. "Elsa" said a voice. It was Anna, Kristoff and Sven running towards them. "Where have you been...never mind it doesn't matter I need to go" said a terrified Elsa "But Elsa, I need to tell you som...". But it was a little to late, Elsa was inside the castle calming the man down.

Anna was confused, what was the big problem? "It would be better if we didn't ask" Kristoff told his beloved little lady. Sven looked over the horizon and saw a strange sight. "What is it buddy?" Kristoff asked Sven, as the dog like reindeer started to freak out. But then he knew why he was freaking out as he saw what Sven saw. A large set of spikes from afar, swimming towards the kingdom. "What in the world?" asked Kristoff as the spikes got closer. Then it became clear. All what Grand Pabbie said about this powerful underwater god, it was all coming towards him like a fired cannon."We need to get Elsa" said a near to scared Kristoff. "but you said..." "i know what I said Anna" Kristoff said interrupting the princess. They didn't waste time and ran inside the castle as army boats sailed towards the leviathan.

"Now I need you to calm down and tell me what you remember understand." He started to calm down and then he started to speak. "He's...he's awake...he's awake, you need to get everyone away from here!" "Calm down" said Elsa trying to calm the terrified man."Now tell me...who's awake". The very word that came out of the mans mouth struck fear in Elsa's heart. A name that she never wanted to hear, a being she never wanted to face. The very words that came from his mouth scared her to the bone.

"****Godzilla****"

****Godzilla Medieval Deity****


	2. Arendelle under siege!

Elsa walked back and fourth, thinking about the fate of Arendelle, the fate of her, the fate of her sister."Psst Elsa..." whispered Olaf to his creator."Who's Godzilla?" "Olaf I think you need to go grab your nose" said a not so normal sounding Elsa."But my nose is on my fa.."but before he can finish, Elsa took his nose and threw it across the castle hallway."Um...alright ill just go...get my nose then" said a worried Olaf as he walked slowly out of the room."How far?" asked the snow queen. "What?" the confused fishermen said in response to the fearful queen."Elsa!" said Anna running inside to see Elsa speaking to the man."Anna you need to get everyone out of here!" said Elsa in a demanding queen voice."Elsa I know whats going on and I think..." "Anna that's an order now go and do it!" Elsa said interrupting her sister for the second time. Anna looked at her sister for a few seconds and knew what must be done, as she ran outside to worn everyone about Godzilla's coming."Send three boats out there and get some life boats ready" Elsa commanded to her soldiers."Yes your highness" said the lead general."Alright your heard the lady, lets move out!" "Yes sir!" the soldiers said as they darted out of the castle.

In the waters, a few war boats were waiting for the monster as the spikes got closer. The men armed the ships cannons ready to shoot it. But before it could strike the boats, Godzilla swam underwater."Look around for it!" yelled the captain of one of the ships. The men ran around he boats in hopes to see a silhouette under the water .Then they saw a glow, a blue glow under the water."Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" yelled the captain as the crew jumped in the water. As they swam in the waters they saw there ship blow up in big blue flames. The men swam as fast as they could, but Godzilla charged into them and they never resurfaced."Fire" yelled the captain of the other ship as the shot all the cannon balls as they can at Godzilla...but it didn't work. as his tail arose from the waters, it swings and destroys the other ship. The third ship was sailing to shore, for they knew, they were no match for the mighty Godzilla. But it was to late for them as Godzilla charged another blast and everyone on that boat was destroyed.

Anna look at the waters to see the boats have been destroyed as she tried to get everyone to safety. But before she could think about it, he was right there. The shores weren't safe, as Godzilla arouse from the waters to show the true face of the mighty sea god. Everyone looked with fear,he was a giant lizard with spikes all over his back and about 200 feet high with grayish scales. He unleashed roar,so loud Anna covers her ears. Godzilla walked closer towards the kingdom feet stomping the docks to pieces. Cannons shot Godzilla from every angle. Crossbows did there best to take him down,but they just reflected off his tough skin. Smaller buildings burned from his atomic breath. Godzilla stomped the smaller houses to pieces with his large and powerful feet. Elsa ran towards the burning houses and tries to freeze them over so the fires don't spread. She stopped and turned around to see Godzilla, walking towards the castle. She quickly threw her hands towards the burning houses, freezing them and proceeded to run towards the large beast.

Raging on in the smaller villages, Godzilla uses his tail to smash buildings around him. Elsa ran as fast as she could, as frost particles formed in her hands. She then threw a ice blast at the ground in front of Godzilla, Causing a large ice pillar to form. It does nothing. Godzilla just walks threw it as if it were nothing. Scared ,Elsa fires another ice blast in front of Godzilla, but this time large ice spikes lunged at Godzilla. The ice spikes slam into Godzilla's tough hide, breaking instantly on impact. Elsa tried this tactic over and over, but nothing seemed to faze him. Godzilla then looked down at Elsa. Elsa stood still, looking Godzilla in the eyes with tears flowing from hers. Godzilla took two large sniffs, smelling the pure magic coming out of Elsa. Elsa held out her hands and tried to freeze Godzilla's feet. Again, it did little to nothing. Godzilla just kept walking as Elsa fired ice pillars after ice pillars in front of Godzilla. "Why...must it be a god" Elsa said. Godzilla then turned around, making Elsa stop firing her ice magic. Elsa looked at Godzilla, confused on what he is doing. It took her seconds to realize that Godzilla's tail was charging right towards her. Elsa ran as fast as she could, as ruble flew towards her. Luckily Elsa quickly finds a large crevice in the ground and hops in it. She then makes a ice shield and gets into a fetal position. She felt the rumbling on the ground shake her body. Wood and stone slamming on her ice shield with fury and power as Godzilla's tail barely misses Elsa. It took Elsa a little bit until she realized Godzilla's tail has already passed her. Using her ice magic, she makes ice stairs to exit the crevice in the ground. She looked to see the water god walking towards her castle, Elsa using her last ounce of strength, sprinted towards her castle.

The angry god smashed into the castle walls, making a giant hole. Olaf, still looking for his nose, looks at the sky seeing Godzilla looking down at him."Hi" said Olaf looking at the creature as he continues to walk forward as cannons keep hitting him."Bye Mr. Monster Guy!" Olaf said walking away as if there wasn't a massive kaiju destroying the kingdom."Olaf" cried out Anna looking for her beloved childhood snowman."I'm over here" said Olaf as he picks up his nose and puts it on. "Lets go we need to run" Anna yelled. "Ok, but can I say bye to Mr. Monster Guy first?" Olaf asked.

Godzilla was getting closer to the hills and Elsa tried her best trying to get Godzilla out of her city, but nothing was working."Elsa" yelled Anna "Come on we need to get out of here." Elsa finally gave up and ran with her sister and aloud the Angry god to keep going. Elsa felt like a coward leaving her city and all those soldiers and people behind to die. Elsa and Anna began to tear up seeing such a beautiful city fall to such a force of nature. "I know were to go" said Kristoff. They rode Sven to where the trolls lived,for they were in need if their intelligence on monsters . But Hans, who happened to escape from jail wasn't to far behind.


	3. Godzillas purpose

They didn't waste time, Sven was running pretty fast for a reindeer carrying a ice sells men and 2 royals. Though they were far away from Arendelle, they could see the smoke from the fires, but they couldn't see Godzilla."We can fix this Elsa. I promise" Anna said to her upset older sister. After 3 minutes of riding into the woods, they made it to the trolls home. The trolls for some reason were not in their rock forms. They knew of the awakening of Godzilla."I'm glad your here Kristoff" Grand Pabbie said to Kristoff."I need you to tell me everything you know" Kristoff said with no hesitation."I knew of his coming for many years now Kristoff, but I do know his purpose here is not to destroy humanity." "Then what is he here for?" asked Olaf." Hes after another god...who wants humanity under its knees, a sky god" Grand Pabbie said to them. "This god is a very dangerous one. we call him Orgullo." Grand pappy threw his hands in the air, magic dust formed to reveal a white colored wyvern with a tail similar to a ankylosaurus but with a curved stinger. The beasts head was similar to a komodo dragons with long curved dark colored horns. Small spikes covered its back, long, fingernail like blades on the sides of its wings, it has three long fingers on each hand, though it seemed to be missing a thumb and a line of spikes with huge ones starting on both left and right side of its tail. Its eyes were like a normal reptiles but you wouldn't want to be in the way if it sees you. And it had a smaller set of blade like wings.

"So hes on our side?" asked Anna. "I wouldn't say that Anna. Godzilla is a god, gods don't respect mortals defying them." Grand Pabbie said."I have something for you Elsa" Grand Pabbie held out his hand. It had a small ice orb made for Elsa and Elsa only."Once Godzilla defeats Orgullo, throw this at him once hes in the water." Grand Pabbie instructed Elsa "But...why me?" Elsa asked confused."Listen to me Elsa, when you froze the world, it did nothing to Godzilla. He only slept through it as if it were winter again." "He hibernates?" asked Kristoff "Some gods can work in many mysterious ways." Grand Pabbie said "I believe Godzilla is much stronger and after he kills Orgullo, he'll ravage the world under his feet." He looks at Elsa as if she was the worlds savior."Once hes in the water, throw the orb of eternal winter at him." He hands Elsa the orb."Once it hits him, ice will form all around him and never stop growing. Godzilla will struggle, but it will just keep growing until his body is engulfed in the ice. The ice would get to heavy for the water to handle and the ice fortress along with Godzilla will plummet into the deepest parts of the ocean. He wont be able to hurt another soul again." "This doesn't seem right"Anna said" Hes saving us and we just turn around and stab him in the back?" Elsa puts her hand on her little sisters shoulder."He ended all those lives Anna" She said to her sister "Hero or not we would be better off if he was gone." Anna took a second to think about it and then nodded. Elsa placed the ice orb in a sack, closes it and wraps it on her wast with a rope."Come with me. I shall show you a river that can lead you to a kingdom, safer then here" Grand Pabbie said.

They were ready to travel this another kingdom, this one was a bit larger then Arendelle. Luckily our much smaller heroes don't need to enter the larger waters. Grand Pabbie found the river that leads to the unknown kingdom. But something stopped them from going to the kingdom. A familiar face come out of the rocks, laughing like the evil S.O.B he is."Well this is a surprise, Elsa working with her sister that she always shuts out." It was Hans, he was watching the plan. Who knows what could happen if he got his hands on the orb or even touch it."I herd that you guys were planing to go to the continents largest kingdom. How predictable" said the cocky prince."How did you get out of prison?" asked the angry snow queen."Well what do you think would happen if a massive, multiple thousand pound, flying monster smashed threw your kingdom?" "Flying?" asked Anna. "You thought I was talking about Godzilla didn't you?" he asked with a big smile on his face. Everyone was silent for a moment, everyone looking at the evil prince Hans with angry stares."Lets go Anna hes just distracting us" Anna and the rest get inside a small ice boat Elsa made and sailed off to the other kingdom to worn of the gods, leaving Hans behind.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but i was kinda in a hurry.**


	4. Orgullo

Back at Arendelle, the city was reduced to piles and piles of rubble. Though smashed by Godzilla, he used it as a lure, to bring the beast Orgullo out. Godzilla used the mountains surrounding the kingdom to hide and wait to attack the sky god. Pretty cleaver for a massive 2 brained fire breathing sea dinosaur. The entire kingdom was abandoned because of him, but that was his plan. Then out of the skies flew in a huge giant white wyvern,the creature fit Grand Pabbie's magic dust quite well down to the missing thumb. Orgullo had landed in the ruins of Arendelle smelling for some energy he can take from survivors. The smell of fresh destruction made the sky god fell so happy. But what didn't is the fact that a certain kaiju was there. He looked around to find Godzilla and destroy him, eventually seeing unusual pointed rocks coming out of the mountains. Godzilla then knew his disguise didn't fool his enemy, so he decided to unbury himself and get ready to fight. Orgullo unleashes a loud roar challenging Godzilla to a mighty brawl. Godzilla got his message and whacks Orgullo with his mighty hand. Orgullo proving to be a few feet taller then Godzilla, grabs the king of the monsters and slams him down to the ground. Godzilla hits Orgullo's face with his tail, uppercuts his chest and blasts him with his atomic breath. Orgullo using his wing with 2 fingers jabs Godzilla in the chest with his obsidian colored claws and throws him to the ground. Godzilla tries to get up, but Orgullo slams him down with his mighty stinger on his tail. Godzilla tries to fire his atomic breath, but Orgullo sucks his energy through his tail causing Godzilla's power to go inside Orgullo's body. Godzilla's anger went to the roof as Orgullo holds the sea god down. Orgullo then fired a purple colored laser with electricity surrounding the beam at Godzilla's back. Godzilla then rammed his elbow into Orgullo's face to get the large sky god off of him. Godzilla took this perfect advantage and bite Orgullo's left horn. Orgullo tried his best to shake Godzilla off but he was unsuccessful. Orgullo was able to shake off Godzilla,but at the cost of his horn. Godzilla fires his atomic breath again,but Orgullo fired his attack as well. Both attacks exploded and Godzilla charged at Orgullo. Orgullo flies into the air and uses his feet to scratch Godzilla in the face. While in the sky Godzilla hits him out of the air with his tail. Orgullo looks at his opponent and gets up to keep the fight going. Then Orgullo fells a power he never felt before in a human and it was moving somewhere with more people, meaning more possibilities of destruction. Godzilla knew what he was thinking and he didn't like it at all. Orgullo then launched his extra set of razor sharp wings at Godzilla's chest making him to fall over. Orgullo took this chance and flew off to the large source of magic power and steel it for himself. Godzilla looked at the sky seeing the sky god flying off and knowing that hes earths defender, he had to follow him.

They finally made it to the next kingdom, the kingdom of Olanos. While going to the docks, Elsa was quietly singing to herself, Anna and Kristoff were trying to keep Sven from running around the small ice boat and Olaf was just being Olaf."The city looks amazing" Anna said to Elsa. It did look amazing, buildings standing tall, people doing lots of thinks they never knew you could do, birds singing happily and to top it all off the large but very beautiful castle."Once we get to the castle, I want you to stay out here with the others got it" Elsa said to her friends."But I want to go inside with you" Anna protested "Were here to tell them about Godzilla and Orgullo,not to look around now stay here" she demanded. Anna had a sad look on her face. Then Elsa suggested something "How about this? Once we get there, you and Kristoff can go look around and see all the fun things the people do. That sound fair?" she asked. Anna nodded to this idea. It would be a little better then standing in a hot room telling a King and Queen about two massive creatures waging war on each other. They made it to the docks, but surprisingly the king was waiting for them. He was a large man,gray hair,small mustache,and a generals outfit."If been expecting you Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"So I herd rumors, that the Southern Isles and Arendelle was at war, and at least one of you would come to Olanos to seek help. But you are telling me that your kingdoms were destroyed by a legendary sea serpent?" the king said to Elsa with confusion."Well hes not a sea serpent hes more of a ***clears throat*** lizard" said the queen trying her best not to sound crazy."Listen Elsa, i highly doubt that two massive creatures are out there smashing everything in sight." Elsa tried to convince him about Godzilla but it didn't seem to work."But just because I don't think there out there doesn't mean I don't believe in Godzilla." he proceeded to grab a book off of his shelf."I studied sea monsters for years, i was always interested in the mysterious things that people report seeing." He places down a book mostly about sea monsters and opens it. There were many sea monsters that interested Elsa,it even surprised her that a man with this much power believes in sea monsters."Here it is" the king said turning a page reveling a drawn picture, said to be the most accurate picture. A spiked sea serpent shooting a blast of fire at 4 ships. What was on the page was the beasts legend.

**_Godzilla the sea god_**

_**M**any centuries ago, 4 ships spotted a meteor falling from the sky. It was surrounded with blue flames, as it fell from the skies and into the waters. Then a massive explosion arisen from the waters and made the ships go backwards. What followed was unbelievable, as the men on the ships saw a huge line of spikes. They were confused at the sight of rocks flouting on there own. Unless they were attached to something even larger. They looked at the spines as they swam around the boats, having the men fear whats in the waters. Then a massive tail suddenly rose from the waters and destroyed one of the ships. The other ships fired their cannons at the large creature, but it didn't work. They were scared, when they thought that maybe they were in the presents of a angry unknown sea god. As they were about to escape the head of the mighty beast arose from the waters and roared at the ship. With anger in its stomach its back started to glow blue and it fired a blue beam of fire at another ship. At that point they thought the meteor ether brought it here or it swallowed it. The last 2 got away from the mighty sea beast safely. They were going to their homes and while doing that, they were thinking of what to call the sea serpent. "Gojira" a Japanese man said to the others. They thought it was a great name for such a powerful sea serpent. Some people translated it to other languages and discovered it had no translation besides it combination between the words gorilla and whale. But they decided to give it a translation. It was a god and it was a massive sea beast. So they decided to use the words "god" for its power and "zilla" a word to describe large things. Then came the name "**Godzilla**."_

"Its an amazing story" she said to the king."Its my favorite one out of them all." he closed the book and looked at Elsa. A guard came running in frantically flailing his arms around. "My lord somethings outside the.." but before the guard could finish a massive white foot smashed him. They looked up to see a giant eye looking down at them. Orgullo the sky god found his target.


	5. Attack againts Godzilla

Four large, armored war boats are sitting in the waters fourteen miles from the docks of Weselton. Behind the boats is a tall wooden tower, sitting on a small island. Inside the tower was the Duke of Weselton, Prince Hans and some other higher powers."Thank you for coming gentlemen, as you may know we are in a time of crisis" Weselton said walking up to a banner pulling it down to show a picture of Godzilla."As you may know we have a massive monster problem, which I believe Elsa may be the cause." "Would you just stop it? You blame Elsa for literally everything!" Hans said. Hans was tired of the Dukes grudge."Very well, I shall continue" Weselton said moving on with the meeting."Godzilla awakened from the waters and destroyed a few ships while swimming to populated areas, I have a perfect plan to stop his reign." Weselton said pulling the banner with the picture of Godzilla up and reviled a banner with odd looking cannons."What exactly are we looking at?" One of the men asked."Well, when I was a boy, my father wanted to build a powerful weapon to use against opposing war ships" he said grabbing a pointer stick."So with the combined power of fireworks, bombs and cannons, he could stop them with one powerful super cannon" Weselton then pulls out a large cannon ball."He wanted these to be powerful enough to destroy a small island, maybe even stronger...but then he died of a bad infection in his right foot after getting a chunk of metal stuck in it." Weselton then stopped and stayed silent to morn the loss of his father."Anyway, I decided to continue his work on his idea so I could use it on Elsa .But I know that Godzilla is the real enemy and if this doesn't kill him I don't know what will."

The armored ships were two miles away from Godzilla, ready to fire the new cannons at him. The Duke of Weselton is on one of the boats, ready to give the signal to fire at the large lizard. Godzilla was not distracted by the boats all he wanted was to follow Orgullo and kill him."Alright men, get ready to fire" hollered Weselton pointing at Godzilla."Fire!"he yelled. as the men on the boats lit the fuses on their cannons. One cannon fired at the large creature and hit Godzilla's chest. On impact a massive explosion swallowed Godzilla as the rest hit him. Godzilla disappeared once the cannons hit him making them think he has fallen."We did it!" Yelled one of the men as they cheered for there victory."Fools" Hans said going down the latter of the tower. They all were happy, until they saw a large set of spikes arise from the water. Hans started running towards a small boat in a small river leading to the same kingdom our heroes went to, leaving Weselton and the others behind to die."Shoot it!" yelled one of the men as the large beast rises from the waters and smashes one of the ships. Weselton saw what Hans was doing and he decided to abandon the others. He runs to the other side of his ship as it starts to tip over on its back. As Weselton ran to the back of his boat he realizes that Godzilla is grabbing his ship."He wants to kill me!" Weselton assumes looking into the Godzilla's eyes. Weselton lands into the water and quickly resurfaces to swim away onto land. As the tired duke looked as his men fall into the water and not resurface, he decides to save his own life and leave them for Godzilla's bidding."H-he didn't die" he said, scared out of his mind."I am such a fool." He continued running towards Hans."Your leaving your men for dead" Hans said to Weselton as he runs towards him."So are you!" Weselton said in defense"If you are going to Olanos I'm going to." Hans was confused, how did he know were he was heading to? "Fine" Hans agreed, but wasn't happy about it."But don't blame me if the other god kills you." "W-what?" Weselton said."You'll see" Hans said with a evil smirk on his face.

Elsa didn't know what to do, there was a large flying creature looking down at he,r as if she was a nice meal to it. Elsa then looked at the king and he just stood there, looking at Orgullo."Don't just stand there Queen Elsa, run!" he yelled to Elsa trying to get her to run."No! I'm not running again" she said blasting her ice at Orgullo. Orgullo got angry looking down at Elsa, smashing the ice on his face. Orgullo smashed his wings into the side of the walls making Elsa run down the hallway."Over here you fat reptilian rat!" yelled the king looking up at Orgullo."No don't!" Elsa yelled to the king as he tries to get Orgullo's attention."Go don't worry about..." then before he could finish his sentence,Orgullo smashes his part of the room and crushes him. Elsa was scared at this point her power couldn't stop Godzilla,whats the point of trying to stop Orgullo. Elsa started running as fast as she could, but Orgullo didn't want her to get away.

Outside, Anna looked at the kingdom with tears filling her eyes, fearing for her sisters life. "Please Elsa" she whispered to herself as she watched Orgullo, smashing the large kingdom. The cannon balls keep striking his back but to no prevail. Elsa was almost to the doorway, ready to find her sister, but Orgullo was way ahead of her. He uses the stinger of his tail and slashes it behind Elsa making the ground around her crumble . Elsa falls to the ground trying to get to her sister, but Orgullo wouldn't allow this. Orgullo took this chance and lifted his large stinger over Elsa,ready to jab it into her. No matter how small she was, he wanted to take her ice power. But then they all see something, large spikes rising from the waters."Hes here" Anna said to herself. "Anna lets go!" Kristoff said grabbing her and putting her on Sven. Orgullo looks at the ocean seeing his rival rising from the oceans. Godzilla unleashes a loud roar to challenge him. The final battle between gods begins.


	6. The True Foe (final chapter)

The moment that everyone was waiting for has finally come to be. God vs god, monster vs monster, _**Godzilla vs. Orgullo**_. Godzilla looked at his opponent with anger is his soul, ready to strike the energy stealer."Come on Sven it looks like there about to fight" Kristoff said having Sven run as fast as he could."Wait we need to get Elsa!" Anna said hopping off of Sven."Anna wait! you'll get killed out there!" Kristoff yelled trying to get her to come back."I'm not letting my sister die here!" Anna replied to her love running to find her sister."You are going nowhere" Hans said walking up to Anna holding his sword out."Hans? N-never mind. Get out of my way Hans, I'm saving my sister and you cant stop me" she said pushing Hans out of her way."But what about all those times she shut you out?" he said to her trying to turn her against her sister."I let that go a long time ago Hans, so trying that trick is pointless" she said walking towards the damaged kingdom."That's your plan? You know that wont work you imbecile" Weselton said to Hans as he gets to were he was. Hans just stood there and looked over at the monsters.

The towns people ran for there lives as Godzilla and Orgullo has a pushing match against each other. Godzilla rams his head into Orgullo's head and bites his neck. Orgullo pushes Godzilla off and bites his shoulder. Godzilla punches Orgullo over and over in the head to get him to stop biting him, but to no prevail. Orgullo then starts to suck some energy and blood out of Godzilla .Godzilla then grabs Orgullo's head and throws him over his shoulder. Orgullo then fires his beam and razor wing attack, blasting Godzilla away from him. Godzilla gets back up and kicks Orgullo while hes down. Orgullo grabs Godzilla's foot and throws him down. Orgullo then grabs Godzilla by the head and tail and uses the power he took from him to throw him towards the docks, smashing buildings as he falls back into the water."Pity" Hans said as he walked towards Anna."Elsa!" she cried out trying to find her sister."Give it up Anna. Shes probably de..." but before Hans could finish, Elsa appears on a majestic horse."Probably what?" Elsa asked looking down at the two losers looking up at her."Lets go Anna" she said helping Anna up."I know you were the one that awakened the gods you witch!" Weselton yelled out like a moron."If anyone woke up anything its you awakening my anger. Locking you away and stopping the trade with Weselton was worth it to me" Elsa said riding away."So much for dropping it huh?" Weselton asked Hans."Just...be quiet" Hans replied.

Elsa ran across the abandoned roads of the kingdom, trying to stay out of Orgullo's site. Orgullo looking around for Elsa and Anna is still questioning himself if he defeated Godzilla or not, because he didn't resurface."We need to find the others" Anna said to her sister."They will turn up somewhere. We need to get to the boats." They wasted no time and were heading to where the towns people were running off to."Anna! Elsa! over here" yelled Kristoff siting on his reindeer."Go to the life boats!" Elsa hollered to the ice sells men. Kristoff then road off to the boats, Sven ran as fast as he could. Elsa was about to ride the horse towards the boats until she saw a pretty strange site. Godzilla was out of the waters and was walking towards Orgullo, but he had a large boat in hand. It looked like a cargo boat because of its unusually large size. Godzilla walked towards the other monster and rams the ship into his face like a baseball bat. Then while Orgullo's face is in the air, he whacks his face with his hand. Godzilla tackles Orgullo and both fall into more abandoned buildings. Elsa road faster towards the crowd of people and stopped the horse."Get off Anna" Elsa said to her little sister."What? No I'm not leaving you!" she said looking up at her sister with a upset face."Anna the elder troll said I need to freeze Godzilla once Orgullo has fallen. I cant risk you getting hurt" with that said she road off towards the massive beasts as they fought there hearts desire. Anna started to cry, who knows what could happened to Elsa while shes waiting for Godzilla go turn against the world."Olaf" Anna realized Olaf was still in the city wondering around as two _**gods**_ were fighting each other.

Godzilla and Orgullo messed each other to the max but nether of them will fall. Orgullo hits Godzilla's head 4 times and bites him. Godzilla then took Orgullo and throws him towards the ground. Orgullo skids threw a few building and finally slows down after crashing in one last building. Olaf is inside the building Orgullo's head was still inside of."Hi" Olaf said to the sky god. Orgullo then roared in pain as he was being dragged back outside by Godzilla. Orgullo gets up and rams his wing into Godzilla's head, grabs him and throws him into the ground. Godzilla gets up and uses both hands, puts them in a embrace and hits Orgullo. The force causes Orgullo's other horn to fall off and crash into the ground. Orgullo didn't care for the horns anymore all he wanted is for Godzilla and all of humanity to die. Godzilla roared at Orgullo as Orgullo did the same, making everything vibrate to their massive roars. they were ready to **slaughter** each other.

Nowhere was safe anymore as the gods attacked each other like lions fighting for a mate. Godzilla and Orgullo were wanting each other dead more then anything in this world. Godzilla still wanted to keep the irate god of the sky from attacking the world and as Earths protector he shall defeat his enemy. Orgullo's eyes were glowing with rage,staring at Godzilla as they throw, scratch, punch, bite and blast each other to oblivion. Both monsters demolished everything in there way. Breaking buildings, crushing horses, toppling over nearly everything. Godzilla tried not to let Orgullo to the area with the most people. Anna was watching in fear, looking at the gods go crazy on each other. Anna wanted to run back to the area with her sister,but she didn't want to disobey her. Anna decided she didn't care if Elsa said she wanted her to be forty miles from her, she still ran towards her sister."Anna wait!" Olaf yelled "The boats are this way!" "Please be ok Elsa" Anna though running in the other direction of the safety boats. But as she runs, she sees Orgullo try to go for the humans, but Godzilla grabs him by the neck and throws him away from the humans. Anna then came to a realization, Godzilla has no interest in attack the humans."Godzilla doesn't want to attack us!" Anna repeated to herself."I need to tell Elsa" She said happily running into the smashed city to find her sister.

Elsa was standing on the second floor on a "somewhat" destroyed 2 story building. The wall on the side she was on was destroyed and parts of it were burned. She gazed upon both massive monsters as they attack each other without pity or remorse. But as she saw, Godzilla was sort of losing to the energy stealer. Godzilla was on the ground with Orgullo's stinger jabbed far into his back. Orgullo took this chance and threw Godzilla into a pile of ruble and blasts him with his plasma breath. Godzilla lied on the ground for a little bit and tried to pretend that he was weak. Orgullo was drooling with hunger, he wanted all of his energy. Godzilla's energy never seem to run out, and all that power will turn Orgullo into the most powerful god ever. Elsa watched with fear in her eyes, looking at Orgullo hurt Godzilla. Then she heard a voice that sounds awfully like...its her sister."Elsa!" Anna yelled running at her sister."Anna get out of here you'll be killed" Elsa begged."I'm not leaving you Elsa, if you die I'll die with you" Anna said with bravery in her soul."Godzilla doesn't want to attack humanity Elsa" Anna said looking at the sack with the orb. "Godzilla fended off the other monster from me and the others and didn't even look back." Elsa was starting to realize that maybe Grand Pabbie was wrong about Godzilla, and Orgullo was the true nemesis, like all the readers have to begin with. Elsa knew her new target was the sky god now. Elsa took out the orb, and positioned herself to get ready to throw the orb at Orgullo.

Elsa put herself in a throwing position as if she were to throw a baseball. Elsa uses some of her ice magic of her own and throws the orb as hard as she could. The orb went flying far towards the sky god as if she was controlling it with her mind.

Orgullo was ready to finish of Godzilla. Godzilla was still lying on the floor with piles of rubble covering him, looking at the sky god. Orgullo didn't notice the ice orb flying towards him at full speed, about to strike him at full force. The orb finally makes its mark landing on Orgullo's back making a small trail of ice on him. Orgullo confused looked behind him to see what him him. Then all of a sudden a massive ice crystal bursts out of his back and more of them keep growing on Orgullo's body. Orgullo tries his best to get the ice off his back but everything he tries fails. Smashing, blasting, shaking, nothing seemed to work for him. The ice on Orgullo's head became so heavy, he couldn't lift it anymore. Orgullo's body collapses under the pressure making the ice start to grow on the ground, making it a thousand times harder for him to get up. Godzilla sees his chance and gets up from the rubble. Charging his atomic breath, Godzilla looks down at Orgullo with anger and satisfaction in his soul. Orgullo was actually afraid this time, looking into the eyes of death itself. Godzilla spared no more time and fires his atomic breath at the defenseless monster. In a flash of light, a massive explosion of energy and ice engulfed Orgullo turning him into particles of snow and ice. The survivors walked out of their houses and looked to see some beautiful ice crystals falling from the sky. All the kids started to run around the snow and play. Godzilla standing victorious unleashes one last loud roar in victory. Everyone started cheering, as Godzilla slowly walked back into the ocean."All hail The King!" Elsa chanted over and over making everyone else chant as well. Godzilla continues walking towards the water, only to stop and look back at the town to notice Olaf waving at him."Bye Mr...er I mean Godzilla!" The overly happy snowman said. Godzilla grunted back at Olaf as if he were saying goodbye. Godzilla falls over and splashes into the ocean swimming off to go to sleep."Hey Elsa? This may be totally out of the question, but...if I were to be pregnant, which I'm not so don't worry. Do you think if I were to have a girl, her name should be Anne?" Anna asked her older sister"Id like that" Elsa happily responded as Olaf,Kristoff and Sven walk towards them. The world was saved, from an unlikely hero. A hero that was destined to destroy us. A god, a hero, The King of the Monsters

** Godzilla**

** The End**


	7. The Fallen King (Alt Ending)

**This is the Alternate/Original ending to this story. During the making of this Fanfiction, the ending was changed for reasons that will be explained at the end. (Well for those who make it that far) ****This chapter was also published on the one year anniversary of this story. Good for me!**** Please enjoy. Note: Orgullo is smaller and weaker in this version.**

* * *

The battle has ended. Godzilla has killed Orgullo. Standing victoriously over the burning corpse of his enemy, Godzilla unleashes a terrifying roar that vibrated the very ground. Elsa looked at the large beast in awe. She never thought that she would ever see something so powerful, so large. Godzilla turned around and began to fire his atomic breath at everything. Buildings burned, people screamed, and Elsa was the one who had to put an end to his destruction. Elsa had tears flowing from her eyes, why is it that she is the one to freeze Godzilla? What if she misses? What if she dies? What if the everyone else dies? The questions overwhelmed her mind with awful thoughts of death, destruction, and pain. She ran towards the boats. If she is going to stop Godzilla, she needed to lure him to the water. Suddenly a guard gets in front of her."Queen Elsa!" he said."I need you to get me the biggest boat you have, and gather your best sailors" Queen Elsa ordered "I'm putting a stop to this." With that said, the man showed her to a large cargo boat."Perfect" she said. She quickly ran towards it, as the guard ran to get sailors for Elsa.

Godzilla relentlessly smashes everything in his way. He smacks still standing buildings, destroys city blocks, and burns the once beautiful Olanos Castle. Grand Pabbie was right, Godzilla was just killing Orgullo to rid of the competition. He was the real enemy, the destroyer of this world. Well no more. Elsa is to use the "Orb of Eternal Winter" on him. It was the earths only chance to stop Godzilla from causing world wide extinction. But there is the chance it will miss Godzilla. Elsa hopped that chance was close to nothing.

Elsa got to the docks, running up to the boat she was going to enter. She stopped and turned, looking at Godzilla, walking slowly towards the life boat area, smashing buildings as he gets closer to them. Elsa had to act fast, her sister was down there! "Queen Elsa" A guard said, as soldiers and sailors walked behind her."We are under your orders" he continued, bowing to her very presents. She took a second to think everything through, until she spoke up."I am going to stop Godzilla, but first we need to bring him to the waters" She said in a queenly manner. The men all charged onto the boat, Elsa being that last one to get enter the boat. She ran to the stern of the boat, looking as Godzilla roared at the running people. Godzilla was still a good three miles away from the life boat area. She had to find a way to get his attention, especially from that far away. Elsa then conjures some ice magic, and throws it towards the sky, making a large glowing snowflake."Over here you big, dumb, ugly, oblivious, lizard!"

Godzilla saw the large snowflake in the distance. Sniffing the air, he senses Elsa on a boat, sailing away from him and towards the water. He knew she had some form of inhuman power. He recognized her from earlier, the ice powered one. He roared and walked towards the direction the boat was sailing into.

"What are you doing?" a soldier asks. "Do not question! Get the ship moving!" she demanded. The soldier ran to the captain yelling "Get the ship moving!" The sails fell to the ground catching as much air as possible. slowly but surely, the boat started to move on its own, slowly moving towards the larger water beds. Godzilla was slowly getting closer to the boat Elsa was on. The people on soldiers started yelling and banging on the boat, in hopes to attract Godzilla away from everyone and towards them, and it was working.

Godzilla charges his atomic breath, blasting away piles and piles of ruble out of his way. The water god wanted Elsa gone, he knew she has something with her, something that will stop his goal for human annihilation. Elsa thought to herself, she needed to find a way to move the boat further out to the water. Bingo! She looked at the beaches, and fired her ice powers at them. A ice pillar went ramming towards the boat, pushing it. The boat started to move faster. Lucky for them, even the wind picked up speed just a little bit to assist the boat to move faster. They were about a mile away from land. Godzilla, through the smoke and fire, stepped one foot into the water, smashing the ice pillar."Hes in the water!" The captain on the boat yelled. Elsa looked at the eyes of the water god. Godzilla then dived into the water. The force of him falling into the water caused waves to push the boat further away from the Island. Elsa took out the orb, she had to defeat Godzilla. But seeing how they're treading much deeper waters, Godzilla was no where in site. Elsa looked around for a silhouette in the water. Soon as she got to the stern, Godzilla rises out of the water, gazing down at the humans who stare at him."Hes right behind us!" the captain yelled fearfully."God help us all" one man says as he prays for his life. Godzilla stares onto the boat, growling at the humans looking up to him. Godzilla began to charge his atomic breath, his back glowing as bright as the sun. Everything went slow for Elsa, staring into the eyes of a god, the fact he was going to destroy them where they stand. Elsa, looked at the orb in her hand, glowing blue, like Godzilla's spiked back. Elsa took a deep breath, positioned herself, gave it some ice power, and threw it as hard as she could. It flew up towards the irate god and strikes him in his shoulder. Godzilla closes his mouth and looks at where the ice ball struck him. Trails of ice fall down Godzilla, not fazing the water god.

Godzilla brushed it off and proceeded to charge his atomic breath attack. Before Godzilla knew it, a large ice crystal bursts from his shoulder. The force causes Godzilla to fire off his atomic breath. Luckily for Elsa, the atomic breath only destroys the masts of their boat. Godzilla smashes the ice crystal with his hand, but the ice just keeps coming back. Godzilla even uses his atomic breath to stop it, but the ice just keeps growing and growing. What made it worse for Godzilla, the ice started spreading all around his body. Godzilla roars went from wrathful to defeated. His attempts to save himself from an icy prison failing. Elsa watched the beast struggle and smash the ice. Elsa looked, with...pity. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. A mighty monster, showing signs of fear and defeat. Her eyes filled with tears, she didn't want to feel bad for him,not after what he did to Arendelle, but the fact she turned her back on a beast who pretty much saved them from another god...it was too much. Godzilla soon stopped struggling and grew tired. Godzilla fell face first in the cold water and let the ice grow. The ice grew too heavy for the water to carry him. Godzilla sunk to the bottom of the ocean, falling down...down...down...crash. Godzilla crash lands twenty thousand fathoms at the bottom of the ocean, covered in the ice fortress that holds him. The ice soon started to slow its growing process. Godzilla's eyes slowly started to close from exhaustion, falling into a very, very, deep hibernation.

Meanwhile on the boat, Elsa wipes the tears off her face and stares down into the water. Its all over now. She won."She did it!" a sudden voice yells. Elsa was then startled by the sound of cheering. The soldiers and sailors cheered and celebrated their survival."The beast is dead!" one man yells."We are free from its tyranny!" another yells. Though she felt sad for Godzilla, she couldn't help but fell happy that everyone was fine. She even hears the people still at the island cheering and celebrating Godzilla's defeat."Take us back to Olanos!" Elsa commands. Soldiers brought out long paddles and began to row towards the island.

Back at the docks everyone was cheering for Elsa's victory. Friends cheered, families hugged, and couples kissed. Anna was crying her eyes out, cheering as the boat with Elsa and the others on it comes closer to the docks."Elsa!" Anna happily cheers. Elsa, tears flowing from her eyes, looks at the happy people that were cheering for her. She was happy that Anna was ok and unscratched. More people came to the docks, some more damaged then others, but alive. Ten minutes passed, the boat made it to the docks, safe and sound. The gangplank fell, and everyone on the ship got off. Everyone cheered for them and patted them on the back. Elsa was the last to get off the boat."Elsa!" Anna yelled, running towards her elder sister. Elsa was tearing up again, making a quick dart towards her sister. Elsa and Anna slammed into each others arms, hugging tightly."I thought I would lose you!" Anna says through her sobs. Elsa gave her sister a kiss on the forehead."I'm not dying yet Anna" Elsa happily claims. The sisters look at each other, Elsa and Anna's tears falling down like heavy rain."Should I say something or just keep quiet?" Kristoff asked, coming out of nowhere. Elsa and Anna just look at the ice sells man, smiling. Kristoff was then caught by surprise, Anna pulls him into the group hug."Group hug!" Olaf says, hugging onto Elsa's leg. Sven then came in, bumping into Kristoff."You're always welcome for a hug too, buddy" Kristoff says. Though many people have fallen victim to these so called "Gods" the world will have the peace it needs. Earth wont face with such powerful forces ever again.

Well...

**One hundred and five years later**

**WWII**

**August 6th and 9th 1945**

Hiroshima and Nagasaki, two Japanese cities, are destroyed by two powerful nuclear bombs dubbed "Little boy"and"Fat man" respectively. Hiroshima went first, killing an estimate of 166,000 people. Three days later, Nagasaki, along with 80,000 people, get the same fate. Radiation poisoning, was also a cause of death to these many lives. Japan felt the powerful force of nuclear warfare. Although their defeat in WWII was quite devastating, they had no idea what the radiation was brewing in the waters. What lies in the waters you ask? A skeleton, a skeleton of an ancient old monster. The radiation will give it life and power within the next decade. But the radiation doesn't just effect the skeleton in Japan, oh no. It will effect yet another ancient monster, two of them. One dead for years, the other trapped in a icy hibernation. The earth will face with a new threat. A monster that will be known to the world. The king of the monsters, the god of destruction, the destroyer of worlds...

**Godzilla**

* * *

**Well...what do you think?...nothing? ok. So yeah, this was what was going to end my story. Pretty weenie right? But really. I was going to use this ending to finish off the story entirely! But my brother (The Hooded Pyro) said that ending wasn't the one i should go with. So i said "Alright, whatever bruh" and then changed it. I need to give the guy credit, if it wasn't for the change of endings, i wouldn't of made the sequel. So tell me people of Fanfiction, which ending do you prefer? (The feedback would be helpful)**


End file.
